An existing single-cabin cabinet mainly uses a bottom plate, a top plate, and left and right side plates (or a frame) to form a skeleton by means of welding, and reinforcing ribs are welded in different positions inside the cabinet as required. Because a single-cabin cabinet is formed by welding plates, left and right side plates, a bottom plate, and a cover of the cabinet cannot be freely changed, so that such a cabinet has a low modularization degree and poor flexibility. Moreover, total welding processing of the cabinet leads to time-consuming assembly and difficult moving.